POKEMON Professor?
by altava
Summary: Luke, Flora, and the Prof' himself landed in a very mysterious place. What's it called, you ask? Well, it happens to be... The Sinnoh Region? My summ's suck. Please Review? Thanks! Rating for some VERY minor swears later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thwack!**_

Luke sat bolt upright on the ground. _Bad idea,_ he though to himself as he received a sharp, throbbing pain in his head. "Agh!" He said, clutching the side of his head. "Professor? Flora? Are you okay?" He stood up and turned to look at the Professor, and almost doubled over in laughter. He looked _totally different._ Then he looked down; so did he. And so did Flora.

_Whoa. Flora._

Luke couldn't help but stare at her for a second. Even in completely different clothes. She looked _amazing._ She wore her hair down, and with no curl in the front; just long, wavy bangs along the side of her face. He noticed, though, that the rest of her hair was straight. She wore a pink tank top under a black cardigan, jet-black, short-shorts; Luke noticed they were jean shorts. And pink-and-white sneakers. Typical Flora. But Luke couldn't help but notice her belt; the one he was wearing, too. He looked down at his clothes; a white tee-shirt under a navy-blue-and-black windbreaker, grey knee-length shorts, and blue sneakers. And the belt, of course. With six indentations. He gasped when he saw the contents.

Nothing. Except one small, red-and-white ball, with a black button in the middle.

_No. Flipping. Way._

"What's going on?" The professor stirred. He looked down at his clothes, and almost fainted again. "Wha- What's this?" The professor's hat was gone, and his hair was a tad bit longer. He wore a pair of white sneakers, black pants, and a blue shirt under a white jacket. He, however, didn't have the belt. And Flora and Luke had backpacks, too. Flora's pink - obviously - and Luke's, blue - obviously.

"Luke..." The professor said slowly, standing up, as Flora did the same, brushing herself off. Luke noticed how the shirt Flora was wearing made her look a bit... bustier... _What the hell, Luke?_ He scolded himself. _Not cool!_ He shook the thought away. "Yes, Professor?" He knew what the professor would ask, and unfortunately, he knew the answer. "Why does this loom like one of your little games...?" The professor asked. Luke gulped.

"I think we're _in _the game, Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

"And who might you be?"

The three turned around to the sound of a child's voice. No, not a child; he sounded about Luke's age, around thirteen. Luke stepped up to the plate. "I'm Luke. this is Flora, and this is Professor Layton." The boy, who had shaggy, black hair and curious, glimmering eyes looked at the professor. "'Professor'? Not a Pokémon Professor, I know that much." The professor shook his head. "No, no." the boy shrugged. "My name's Ash. Come on; I'll take you to the Professor. Well, _my_ Professor."

-o-

"Professor Oak?" Ash called. "There's some people here who I'm sure would like to meet you!" A man stepped out from behind a screen. He had hazel-colored, short hair, and he was wearing a white lab coat. "And who might this be?" Layton took a step back. Looking at the two kids, he said, "I don't know what's going on, but I honestly don't want a part of it."

And with that, his form vanished.

"Wha-?" Flora exclaimed. "He disappeared!" Luke looked around. "That was odd..." He looked at Flora. "Well. I guess we're on our own, then..." Ash laughed. "Don't worry! I'll be with you guys every step of the way! And so will my girlfriend, Misty." Luke almost choked on his own saliva. "Girlfriend?" He asked. Ash shook his head slowly. "Yeah... Why?" Luke's head, having watched the television shows multiple times, screamed, "_I knew it!"_, but he kept himself. "No reason." He answered finally. Ash looked at the door when the sounds of footsteps approached them. "Speaking of which..." He went up to give the girl who had just entered a warm embrace. "Misty, this is... Flora and Luke, right?" The two nodded. The girl with short, bright-orange hair, a white shirt, and green shorts smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you both." The professor - Professor Oak - cleared his throat. "I suppose you've brought these two to me for a reason, Ash?" Ash nodded. "I was wondering if maybe you had any Pokémon you could give them..." The professor chuckled. "Lucky for you two, I do. Come over here." Flora and Luke exchanged nervous glances and, knowing what was ahead, decided to follow what would be their new Professor - at least, for the time being.


End file.
